All known vibrating compactors are equipped with vibration-damped handles which utilize vibration dampers of various kinds to insulate the operator from vibration generated by the compactor. These vibration dampers are the softest possible rubber elements or springs to enable them to provide maximum damping effect. When compacting wet surfaces and especially when working on upward slopes, the operator is obliged to push the compactor with the handle to achieve mobility. Because of their softness, the vibration damping elements are thereby strained beyond permissible limits and their service life shortened significantly.